


One Day

by GoDownWithTheShips



Series: Heterochromia Soul Mates [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heterochromia, M/M, Soulmates, bird family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithTheShips/pseuds/GoDownWithTheShips
Summary: Upon birth, everyone is born with heterochromia. A remarkable event that grants everyone a soul mate. The right eye of a person is their natural eye color, and their left eye is the color of their soul mate's. A person will have the multicolored eyes up until the moment they meet their soul mate, then their left eye becomes their natural eye color. At least for the most part, the soul mate's eye color is slightly in the left eye to show the bond the two people have.Some people have to wait years before they ever find their soul mate; OIkawa Tooru had to wait until he was in university to meet his. However, some couples do not have to wait until they're adults to find theirs. Certain people even find their soul mates before they even know what that means or have an understanding of family. Hinata and Kageyama might fall into one of those categories, both, or neither.





	One Day

“Daddy, why are my eyes different colors?” A little six-year-old boy curiously asks his father as he slowly eats the strawberries in front of him. 

He had noticed the difference a couple of days ago when his other dad had made funny faces with him in the mirror. He had noticed that one of his eyes is a light brown while the other possesses a blue color. However, he had been too caught in his father’s antics to pose the question at the time. Only having seen his reflection in the spoon to eat his strawberries with moments ago reminded him of what he had noticed back then. 

“Soul mates, Shouyou.” Comes the reply as his dad wipes his face with a napkin. Shouyou pouts at the motion, but lets his father clean his face.

“What that mean?” Shouyou mutters as he tries to move his face away from his dad.

“It means the color of your right eye is your real eye color, but your left eye color belongs to your soul mate. Vice versa for them. When you meet them, your left becomes a mix of the two colors to show your relationship to each other.” The dad casually explains as he finishes wiping his sons face; he’s not sure how his son got strawberry pieces on his forehead.

“What’s a soul mate though?” Shouyou answers as he turns to face his dad in the chair, intrigued by the conversation; even though he doesn’t completely understand.

“It’s not easy to explain, but many believe it’s the person you are destined to be with. Some say your perfect match.” The dad tries to think of a simpler way to put it as he watches confusion grow on his son’s face. “The one person who you would always share your toys with. Or your food.” Akaashi knows the last one definitely applies to him and Bokuto, because Akaashi shares food with no one else.

The last explanation seems to be easy enough for the boy to understand, because his body moves closer to his dad as his eyes light up.

“So you and dad are soul mates?” The boy questions, as he looks at his dad’s eyes. He’s observed that their shades are off, but he’s never noticed how his father’s left eye definitely holds a bit of the same gold color as his other dad’s eyes.

“We are. So are many of your uncles.”

“Gahh!” Shouyou exclaims as he jumps up in his seat, his father having to hastily place his hands on his son’s stomach in order for the boy not to fall off the chair.

“I want to find my soul mate!” He yells with so much happiness and determination that his father doesn’t have the heart to tell him he might have to wait many years before he ever meets that person.

“You will. Now, it’s nap time, and if you want to stay up until your dad gets home, you are going to nap.” Akaashi states as he stands up and brings his son along with him, heading towards the stairs as he hears his son’s reply.

“Geh.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sho asked me about his eyes today,” Akaashi states to his husband as he walks into their room. Akaashi had tucked Shouyou into bed, and had allowed himself to leave Bokuto alone to read the bedtime story in order to get a few peaceful moments to himself.

“What did he ask?” 

“Why they are different colors, and then what soul mates are. I don’t think he understood too much of it, but enough to get a vague sense of the reason behind them being varying colors,” Akaashi responds with as he watches his husband strip down before changing into his pajamas. 

“I wouldn’t expect him to, I don’t think I understood for the longest time!” Bokuto remarks as he plops himself down next to Akaashi, his enthusiasm making the bed hop a little off it’s frame.

“I can imagine,” Akaashi whispers to himself as he can picture a young Bokuto clearly confused by the idea of soul mates and why his eyes varied in color.

“But, I completely understood when I met you Keiji!” Bokuto expresses in his face, and the sudden closeness and sincere remark creates a dark blush on Akaashi’s cheeks.

“Hmmm. I don’t think that’s when I understood,” Akaashi replies with surprising confidence.

“Keijiiiii,” Bokuto whines as he plops his head into his husband’s lap. 

Akaashi had expected this reaction, so he isn’t surprised, and instead calmly lets his fingers work their way through his husband’s hair. A smile creeps up on his face as he feels his husband relax into the motion, and Akaashi can’t help but bend down to plant a kiss on Bokuto’s head.

“I understood the concept before I met you, but I didn’t know the feelings behind it unit I met you,” Akaashi whispers as he straightens his body back into it’s sitting position.

Bokuto turns his head slightly so that he can meet Akaashi’s eyes, and he simply allows himself to stare a few seconds before responding with a small smile.

“It’s cause you’re the analytical one, and I’m the emotional one.”

Akaashi hums in response, and stops his hands moving through Bokuto’s hair in order to place them at the sides of his head.

“Balance,” Akaashi muses before he brings his lips to Bokuto’s for a loving peck.

“Keiji loves me,” Bokuto sings after the kiss before he picks himself up and sits down next to Akaashi. He leans back against their bed’s headboard, throws an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders, and then pulls him close before leaning his head onto his husband’s.

“Forgot to mention, the Iwaizumi’s finally got approved for adoption on the kid they want. Tooru told me today, they’re going to pick up their new son on Monday.”

“I can’t believe how long it took them, we were approved so fast,” Akaashi muses, thoughts becoming incoherent as he feels sleep beckoning him. 

“At least it’s done now. I think Tooru mentioned he’s around Sho’s age, so maybe he’ll have a new friend to play with? Right, Ke-“ Bokuto theorizes before hearing the soft snores from his husband. 

Looking down, Bokouto can already see a little bit of drool has already leaked out of Keiji’s mouth, and he finds himself chuckling quietly as he gently allows his and Keiji’s bodies to shift down onto the bed fully. Once their bodies are flat on the bed, Bokuto plants one last kiss to Akaashi’s forehead before he allows himself to succumb to sleep as well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, so I’m gunna have a new friend?!?” Shouyou squeals as he moves around excitedly in his car seat. His dads had just told him that they’re going to visit his Uncle Haji and Uncle To in order to meet their new son, who happens to be around his age.

“You are,” Akaashi calmly replies as he glances back to make sure his son hasn’t somehow wiggled out of his car seat. 

“You’ll be best buds! Plus, now you’ll have someone your age to play with at my practices! Tooru says he’s plans on bringing him to a lot in order to make a setter out of him.”

Bokuto had mostly meant the last part to be for Keiji, because he’s aware of the arguments the Iwaizumi’s have gotten into over what position their child will play in volleyball. However, Shouyou didn’t miss the bit about the setter either.

“He can set for me then!” Shouyou yells as he starts jumping around in his seat once again.

Both his dads are taken back by the sudden remark, but soon recover and let out some chuckles at how excited their son is.

“You’ll be the best dynamic duo in Japan!” Bokuto shouts before he gives the car a little more gas to speed up, ready for his son to meet his new friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You guys finally made it!” Oikawa bellows as he opens the door for his teammate and his family.

“Someone couldn’t decide on an outfit,” Akaashi offers as he takes off his shoes and helps Shouyou with his.

“I wanted to look nice for the new guy!” Bokuto responds with a pout, now waiting for Oikawa to take them to said person.

“We made sure to dress Tobio up nicely for everyone to meet him!” Oikawa reveals before he’s walking down the hallway, waving for the others to follow. Both Akaashi and Bokuto walk normally, but Shouyou practically skips down the hallway after his uncle.

“You guys are the first ones here, we wanted to gradually have people come over tonight so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed at once. We figured you guys would be best first, because of Shouyou.” 

“Me!” Shouyou brightly yells as he follows Oikawa into the kitchen. Oikawa chuckles at his response, and easily lifts him up in order to be at the same level as the boy sitting on the counter.

“Tobio, this is Shouyou. He’s Bokuto and Akaashi’s son,” Oikawa explains as he sets Shouyou down next to his son on the counter. 

“Hi!” Shouyou blurts out with ridiculous enthusiasm as he turns to the boy next to him. 

Tobio had been avoiding looking at the boy his father put next to him, but at the greeting, he turns his head to acknowledge him.

“Hello,” Tobio gives in reply; earning a sigh from his other father.

“Now, now Iwa-chan, he’ll get better.”

“I know, but I wa-“

“Hate to interrupt, but you need to look at their eyes,” Akaashi utters with worry and amazement in his voice. 

“Why? Tobio’s right eye is blue and then his other eye is-“ Oikawa begins before he does actually turn to look at his son’s eyes. The right one is still blue, but now, instead of the left one being a light brown, it’s blue with light brown specs in it.

Glancing over at Shouyou, he now notices that the once blue left eye of his now holds only blue specs in the otherwise brown eye.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Shouyou questions as he realizes everyone is looking at both him and Tobio. 

Tobio notices the starring as well, but instead of voicing his recognition of it, he just looks around at all the adults in the room with confusion. 

“Nothing is really wrong, but yo-“ Akaashi starts before his husband interrupts him.

“Tobio and you are soul mates!” Bokuto shouts, throwing his arms into the air with excitement. Akaashi just smiles, and the Iwaizumi’s merely look at their son to see his reaction; they aren’t sure if he’s ever been educated on soul mates or not.

Neither of the two kids seem to understand at first, but then realization crosses Shouyou’s mind before he’s giggling. Tobio does not understand though, if the frown settling on his face give an indication of what he knows on the subject, and Iwaizumi has to step in before he gets too upset.

“It means, he means that you and Shouyou are meant to be together.” Tobio’s eyebrows scrunch together at the comment. “You know, playmates for ever?” Iwaizumi weakly offers.

“I’m always going to share my toys and food with you! Forever and ever,” Shouyou offers to Tobio, and surprisingly, Tobio seems to grasp what everyone is trying to convey to him.

“So, I share my milk with you?” Tobio questions with a slight head tilt. Shouyou nods enthusiastically at the response, and both Akaashi and Iwaizumi share a look.

“Ah, I heard we got a new pair of soul mates!” A sudden voice interrupts, and the four in the kitchen turn to see Kuroo strutting in.

“Good evening, Kuroo,” Akaashi replies as he moves to go greet Kenma who he can hear in the hallway.

“I wasn’t expecting my son to find his soul mate after being home with Tooru and I for one day,” Iwaizumi contemplates out loud as he takes the food dish from Kuroo’s hands.

“They seem to be getting along just fine though,” Kuroo commnets.

Iwaizumi glances over at the two kids on the counter, and lets himself smile as he watches their interactions. He notices Tobio seems more relaxed than he has been, and although it’s early in his life, Iwaizumi is glad that he found his soul mate now. He thinks Shouyou will definitely help his son get over his past.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still alive, and just didn't have time to write anything with university and life going on. I'm finally done for the year though, so I can write again. I was never planning on doing a young Kagehina fit, but I love the bird family so much that I had too!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I also plan to go through my old works and polish them up, so look forward to that! (Because ya know, I tend to get too excited and publish things way too fast)


End file.
